Star Trek: Catspaw
"Catspaw" is the seventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series Star Trek, and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Joseph Pevney with a teleplay written by Robert Bloch. It first aired on Friday evening on NBC on October 27th, 1967. Like all episodes from the series, "Catspaw" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on October 28th, 2006. Cast Starring Guest Star Co-Starring Featuring With Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "Catspaw" and "TOS: Catspaw" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * The events of this episode take place on Stardate 3018.2 in the year 2267. * This is the eighth episode of Star Trek directed by Joseph Pevney. He directs sixteen episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Apple". His next episode is "Journey to Babel". * This is the second episode of Star Trek written by Robert Bloch. He writes three episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". His next episode is "Wolf in the Fold". * Writer D.C. Fontana also had a hand in writing this episode, along with Robert Bloch, but was uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Theodore Marcuse is credited as Theo Marcuse in this episode. * Actor Michael Barrier is credited as Mike Barrier in this episode. * Actor Jay D. Jones is credited as Jimmy Jones in this episode. * Welcome to the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] Ensign Pavel Chekov! Hope you survive the experience. This is Walter Koenig's first episode on Star Trek. However, episode 2x05, "The Apple", despite having been filmed later, actually aired prior to "Catspaw". Although this is the first time the character is seen on the show, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan establishes that Chekov was part of the crew as far back as episode 22 from season one, "Space Seed". * This is the third and final appearance of Vincent DeSalle. He appeared last in "This Side of Paradise". * The transporter chief's name is John Kyle. He is identified only as transporter chief in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Crewman Jackson. Jackson serves as the "redshirt" of this episode. Allusions * Trick or Treating is an Earth tradition associated with Halloween. On October 31st, usually at night, children dress up in costume and go from house to house exclaiming "Trick or Treat", in the hopes of receiving candy as a treat. * Satan is a title associated with the Devil in the Christian faith. He is also known as Lucifer Morningstar. A very bad boy, he is often presented as the first of God's fallen angels, who becomes the father of evil across the world and resides in Hell. * In European folklore, cats are often viewed as being a witch's familiar. They may, as Spock asserts, be a demon in feline form, or they may be regular animals that are mystically attuned to the witch that it serves, who may use the cats as their eyes and ears. Quotes * Leonard McCoy: Three witches... what appears to be a castle, and a black cat. * James T. Kirk: If we weren't missing two officers and a third one dead, I'd say someone was playing an elaborate trick-or-treat on us. * Mister Spock: 'Trick-or-treat', Captain? * James T. Kirk: Yes, Mr. Spock... You'd be a natural. I'll explain it to you one day. .... * James T. Kirk: Bones... Doc? a skeleton next to 'Bones', which is, like them, chained to the wall * Leonard McCoy: You were saying something about trick or treat... .... * Spock: Don't let her touch your wand, Captain. .... * Spock: There are ancient Earth legends about wizards and their familiars. * Leonard McCoy: Familiars? * Spock: Demons in animal form sent by Satan to serve the wizard. * James T. Kirk: Superstition. * Spock: I do not create the legend, Captain. I merely report it. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified